Modern vehicles include multiple powered systems, such as power windows and sunroofs. Each of these systems use a DC motor to move a closure panel between an open and a closed position. Anti-pinching technology has become an attractive and often necessary safety feature that adds to the complexity of these systems. Information such as speed and direction needs to be transmitted from the motor to an electronic control unit (ECU) that can interpret this data to detect if a pinching condition has occurred and to properly regulate the motor. Typically, Hall-effect sensors are used to detect changes in motor speed indicating a pinch condition.
In order to be effective, the Hall-effect sensors typically must be near a ring magnet mounted on the armature on the motor, which can be problematic due to the placement of the ECU. US patent application 2004/0206194 to Proano teaches the use of field concentrators inside the motor to direct magnetic flux to magnetic field sensors located outside of the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,183 to Brenaert et al. teaches an ECU that is mounted directly to the motor. A flux concentrator is placed between a magnetic field sensor mounted to the ECU and a magnet on the motor.
The ECU is typically specific for each vehicle and must not interfere with the clearance requirements of the vendor. Connections between the ECU and the motor should be watertight and resistant to dust and debris. Ideally, the connection to the ECU should also provide power to the motor. It remains desirable to provide an improved drive assembly that includes an ECU connected to the motor.